motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Patriot V8
The Patriot V8 is a Rally Car that was added to MotorStorm in the Devil's Weekend DLC, and returned in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. This muscle car-based machine is only one of the many Patriot vehicles in MotorStorm. The V8 later appears in MotorStorm RC; however, it is reclassified as a Muscle Car. Appearance The V8 is partially based around a 1973 Ford Falcon. It also slightly resembles a Plymouth Barracuda, especially in the front end and tail lights. Unlike its sibling Surger, the V8 features side-mounted exhaust pipes. Trivia *The V8 has appeared in concept art for MotorStorm: Apocalypse, however it never made it to the final game. **Its legacy lived on however in the form of Patriot V8 XR, which itself is a muscle car. *In MotorStorm: Arctic Edge, this vehicle can be seen in the Background Cinematics (along with the Voodoo Anaconda), despite the fact that it is not playable in-game. *The V8, unlike other rally cars tends to drive onto, not under lighter vehicles, which sometimes makes it crash much easier. *If one looks closely at the base of the supercharger's blower, two large carburetors are visible underneath, suggesting it has a dual four-barrel carburetor setup. This type of setup was popular with high performance muscle car engines in the late 1960's, such as the second generation Chrysler Hemi, and was an option on the 1967-1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z/28. *There are four elemental liveries for the Patriot V8 in Pacific Rift based on the four zones on the island, which could be unlocked by the player after obtaining every microbadge. Since the online servers have been shut down, these liveries are now impossible to unlock. *The three default liveries in Pacific Rift ''feature blank license plates. * This is one of very few vehicles in ''Pacific Rift that doesn't have any useable liveries from MotorStorm. * In an early trailer for Pacific Rift, and in many of the Background Cinematics, this vehicle is seen with it's yellow black-striped livery from MotorStorm (albeit with some added red graffiti on the sides). However, as mentioned above, the livery is unusable, even though it exists in the files of the game. * In the original MotorStorm, the top and bottom tail lights were the brake lights. However in Pacific Rift, the top two tail lights are the brake lights instead. ** Furthermore, in the Background Cinematics of both Pacific Rift and Arctic Edge, V8 appears with entirely different layout of tail lights, with its top pair being the brake & tail lights, middle pair being the turn signals, and the bottom pair being the reverse lights. * In the original MotorStorm, ''the V8 shares it's orange "Hot-Dog" livery with the Lunar-Tec Buffalo. * In ''Pacific Rift, ''Travis Ryan (purple/orange "Flame" livery) , Bob Fawley (black/pink livery) and Willy Pecker (orange livery) are the AI Characters seen driving this vehicle. * As is the case with any other vehicle in the original ''MotorStorm, there are named AI drivers for player liveries who never appear in the game. The name is Snowball for all three liveries. Gallery MSPR_CUC_KING_106.jpg|Yellow with black stripe livery (MSMV only). MSPR_CUC_KING_108.jpg|"Spider" livery (MSMV only). MSPR_CUC_KING_111.jpg|"Burn" livery (MSMV only). MSPR_Player 1_121.jpg|Travis Ryan's livery (MSPR only). MSPR_Player 1_122.jpg|Bob Fawley's livery (MSPR only). MSPR_Player 1_123.jpg|Willy Pecker's livery (MSPR only). MSPR_CUC_KING_114.jpg|Death city. MSPR_CUC_KING_110.jpg|Spider from Arachnid State. MSPR_CUC_KING_113.jpg|Fire Starter, Burn. 2019-12-19_185535.png|Fire zone livery. 2019-12-19_185621.png|Right side of the fire zone livery. 2019-12-19_185555.png|Number plates of the fire zone livery. 2019-12-19_185737.png|Earth zone livery. 2019-12-19_185814.png|Right side of the earth zone livery. 2019-12-19_185750.png|Number plates of the earth zone livery. 2019-12-19_185938.png|Water zone livery. 2019-12-19_190022.png|Right side of the water zone livery. 2019-12-19_185959.png|Number plates of the water zone livery. 2019-12-19_190137.png|Air zone livery. 2019-12-19_190210.png|Right side of the air zone livery. 2019-12-19_190152.png|Number plates of the air zone livery. 2019-12-16_232019.png|V8 as it appears in the Background Cinematics of Arctic Edge. It has purple livery with green flamejob, similar to the one used by Kid Million's vehicles in this game, one of which is Patriot Surger. 2019-12-16_232045.png|Another V8 that appears in the Background Cinematics of Arctic Edge. This one seems to use the yellow black-striped livery from the original MotorStorm. Street_Race_Day_01.jpg|A Patriot V8 in some MotorStorm: Apocalypse concept art. 2019-12-19_190852.png|V8 tail lights layout in the first MotorStorm. 2019-12-19_190346.png|V8 tail lights layout in the Pacific Rift. 2019-12-19_191016.png|V8 tail lights layout in the Pacific Rift Background Cinematics. 2019-12-19_190954.png|V8 tail lights layout in the Arctic Edge Background Cinematics. MSPR_CUC_KING_112.jpg|Sponsored by Hot Dog. Patriot v8 2.jpg Patriot v8 3.jpg Patiot V8..jpg|Concept art. Ccrp 1004 11+1970 plymouth barracuda+.jpg|A 1970 Plymouth Barracuda, note that the rear fascia is very similar to the V8. Category:Vehicles Category:Patriot Category:Rally Cars Category:Vehicles (MSMV) Category:Vehicles (MSRC) Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles that went under class conversion Category:Muscle Cars Category:DLC Category:Gameplay